


fever

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 你不會討厭我吧，哥。不會。那為什麼？因為我們是一類人。





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及性描寫，與他人關係。

You're just making sure. 

姜炯求的第一次是跟社團的學姊，他也知道的那一個，在C棟五樓走廊盡頭的視聽教室，偏偏她就弄得到那裡的鑰匙。他敘述得並不詳細，卻也包含了最關鍵的幾個部分，因此能夠拼成一個完整的情景。

起初他並不是很在意，姜炯求講起來倒也不是什麼炫耀的意思，他問了，他就告訴他，幾乎是很淡然地進行一次與繳械毫無相異的坦白。然而當趙珍虎回想起來時突然覺得嫉妒得要命，他幾乎可以清晰地看見她跨坐在他穿著西褲的腿上，讓他伸手進她的裙間捏住柔軟的大腿，然後脫下她的襯衫繞到身後解開內衣扣環。當黑色的長髮垂下來形成帷幕，在他們笑著交換接吻嘴角邊掛著的甜蜜笑意只屬於彼此，在昏暗的教室裡撫觸彼此高溫從黏膜到肌膚。

趙珍虎咬著牙還是微笑，坐在他對面的姜炯求咬著速食店飲料杯吸管，彷彿從嘴裡吐出的都是第三人稱非關己事。彼時他才跟梁洪碩用一種難看的方式決裂，而即使他們最至近距離的相濡以沫也不過是在午後的小房間裡接吻，當他們衝動又笨拙，直到嘴唇被門牙磕碰破皮。他將軟掉的薯條塞進嘴裡，說你們這年紀初體驗是很正常的事嗎，說著彷彿聽得出空氣間透著一股酸味。姜炯求沒有得意地笑出，只是用那種方式抬起眼睛看他，第一次含糊地說不是那樣。

姜炯求說，他並不是喜歡她，說著倒也一點也不心虛。他們到底不是一類人，趙珍虎想，換作他大概連浸淫回憶後都無法輕鬆呼吸。他們的認識本來就是意外以致巧合，巧合就代表生活規律之外，而那種日常偏離沉重地可以把人壓垮。

趙珍虎把吃完的漢堡包裝紙揉成一團，手指間沾滿了油膩的味道，他知道那會跟著幾天陰魂不散，直到他再次被其他更強烈的氣味浸染。姜炯求在桌子的那頭按著手機，百無聊賴的眉宇沒有跳舞時候的英氣，反而像個小可憐。趙珍虎想問到底為什麼要跟著他在這裡虛耗時間，但他知道他只會和所有時候一樣挑起眉來，一手撐在下顎再自然不過地說：因為我喜歡哥啊，和喜歡的人待在一起，我一點也不覺得浪費。

他們去KTV唱歌，那時他才認識他沒多久，同一個場合也有人邀了梁洪碩，說起來倒也不該意外，人與人之間總歸都是那麼幾個人。趙珍虎窩在沙發裡，他知道梁洪碩從長桌的那端不停地瞟過視線，卻又特意不想抬起頭來回視。眼角餘光裡那人像是猶豫地要起身，他瞬間有些緊張，卻先被橫向擋住了視線。姜炯求 把外套脫下來給他，說哥會冷吧，不等他穿上就抓起麥克風站了起來。他後來才知道那首Fools是他的定番歌，那個當下倒像特意唱給他聽的。

然後姜炯求就開始堵他，從教室到圖書館，再到放學後的速食店；他皺起眉頭問他社團哪有那麼閒，對方突然皺著鼻子笑了起來，說對啊哥都不知道我多努力擠出時間，所以給我你的kakao ID嘛。哪有那麼困難，趙珍虎從鼻間笑出聲來，他不是沒看過他跳舞可以用一個眼神將人殺死，然後親吻一樣噘起嘴使人復活。他知道有一個誰跟他很相似，卻又處處那麼不像；哪有那麼簡單，他知道他跟他根本認識，本著這個認知他就不會輕易交出信任。

可姜炯求像是包裹著甜蜜的糖衣，所有閃爍的美好都像是他想藏進口袋裡的那塊拼圖，與小房間裡窒息又骯髒的記憶截然不同，他下意識就想要含上舌尖。姜炯求會在雨天出現，說我就知道哥會忘記帶傘，然後撐開根本遮不住他們的折傘攬著他往雨裡走去，直到兩人一起濕透，而那正中下懷。趙珍虎說，我沒有什麼能給你的，謊言在唇間猶豫像是疲乏的笑話，但他們都恰巧知道那個解決的方法。於是他來到他的房裡，窗簾沒有拉上，下午的記憶就一直是霧面窗外透入的日光，他將他按在柔軟的床鋪上，接吻時老派地閉上眼。

我喜歡你，我喜歡你，我喜歡你。

姜炯求說出來就像是帶有魔法，他忍著無法忽視的鈍痛想將每一個音節儲存，卻只是被細雨一樣的親吻所淹沒。

結束時他任他用熱毛巾幫他擦拭，動作的手勢和眼神幾乎虔誠地讓他發不出聲。他喊他的名字，他就輕輕地應聲。炯求啊。是。炯求啊。

他終究無法給他任何承諾，謊言一語成讖，像是雨後的陽光一筆勾銷，只有濕氣靜靜地蔓延開來。明亮的少年露出了少見的陰鬱神情，他伸手撫上了他的面頰，每一次接觸都有什麼無聲傾塌。姜炯求問，是不是早一些遇見你就會願意為我敞開，像是明明拗執卻又要裝作若無其事。他想微笑著回答，最後只是任他擁抱。 

趙珍虎說，不是那樣。再早一些遇見的話那時稜角銳利，說不定還是得碰撞受傷。姜炯求按在他肩上的手指收了力道，看向他又是平時的模樣。 

你不會討厭我吧，哥。 

不會。

那為什麼？

因為我們是一類人。 

姜炯求沉默了下來，將嘴唇貼上他光裸的肩，太過高溫令他暈眩。我喜歡你，哥，我喜歡你。

趙珍虎說，我也是啊。我也是。

  
  
  



End file.
